


Demain je meurs

by Ruize_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Charms, Memory Loss, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur le point de partir en mission suicide contre Lucifer (fin de saison 5), Sam se flippe pour son big brother. Il sait comment foirent leurs plans, il sait la codépendence et la stupidité qui en découlent. Il sait que Dean mourra avant lui, trop cher à son rôle de frangin bouclier. Pour y remédier, Cas efface la mémoire de Dean, lui faisant oublier sa vie de chasseur et croire que Sam est mort, afin de ne pas prendre le risque qu’il le recherche. Seulement, ça pique.</p><p>"Intrinsèque à l'équation, Dean est en mort. Dean a la culpabilité en exosquelette. Cela ne fait qu’un mois qu’il est entré dans sa nouvelle vie, un mois qu’on a coupé l’arbre à la racine pour le replanter en pot, et déjà il crève de douleur. Déjà le <i>win</i> du patronyme a un goût d’ironie crade en bouche."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demain je meurs

**Author's Note:**

> Je n’aurais pas passé dix ans dessus mais (donc) ça aura été un texte chouette à écrire. Un de moins sur ma liste en tous cas. Dans l’idéal y aurait une suite mais je suis très nulle avec ça dont je n’en sais rien. Bref, bonne lecture à tous, n’hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous en avez – j’ai des tas de headcanons et ils ne vont pas forcément de soi, sans oublier que je préfère le charabia poétique à la clarté mathématique.

**Demain je meurs**

_(On a de bras que soi-même, on devrait croire. On pourrait se présenter en cage force du reste, squelette gris en diamant.)_

Les yeux verts ont l’air crevé : des baudruches sèches, vides de pigments. Des marais sous cellophane. Percée dans les filaments fades, l’iris fait trou noir. Pas de doute, la lumière qui rentre là-dedans n’en ressort pas. Puis la peau se plisse, se tend, et ça papillonne doucement.

Il n’y a plus d’urgence. Maintenant, on a le temps.

Et tout résonne de cette absence de panique : le lit est fait, le sol toilé, l’évier chromé. L’appart n’est pas bien grand, mais il est clean. Loin des chambres de motels aux paravents ciselés, aux douches à l’émail jauni, au papier peint moisi ; vague odeur de javel, patine fine sur les meubles en plastoc suédois. La fenêtre est entrouverte. Un filet d’air aère les lieux. Assis sur le lit, Dean rentre la tête dans les épaules. Il la relève, une patte sur le front, toujours plié en deux. Ses doigts s’enroulent. Les mains se croisent et les articulations s’enclenchent. Il n’y a pas de sang sous ses ongles. Ils sont coupés net, blancs rosés, carrés comme des tesselles de mosaïque. Cas ne les a jamais vus comme ça. On croirait des coquillages.

Dean sourit. Les lèvres en coussins roses s’ouvrent sur des dents en collier de perles. Son regard ne prend pas la peine de s’élever pour croiser celui de Castiel.

« J’ai perdu mon frère, » il commence. « Il y a un mois, j’ai perdu mon frère. »

Cas serre les dents. Putain. L’histoire commence en « je ». Dean ne dit pas : « Mon frère est mort. » Dean dit « je », car Dean a perdu. Intrinsèque à l'équation, Dean est en mort. Dean a la culpabilité en exosquelette. Cela ne fait qu’un mois qu’il est entré dans sa nouvelle vie, un mois qu’on a coupé l’arbre à la racine pour le replanter en pot, et déjà il crève de douleur. Déjà le _win_ du patronyme a un goût d’ironie crade en bouche.

« Un sale accident, un truc dégueu. Il s'est planté en bagnole. Il s'est... Il s'est planté sévère. Il m'ont appelé le soir. Ca faisait déjà deux heures, ils... »

Demi rire, main qui bascule en vague d'une joue à l'autre, les yeux qui tombent et qui remontent. Ça brille salement sous les cils de nana.

« Ils ont pas retrouvé son portable tout de suite, quoi. Sa caisse était en miettes. Je l'ai récupérée plus tard, à la casse, la carrosserie pliée comme une rose. Y avait... Y avait du sang partout, putain. Y avait du sang partout. »

Sa voix se barre en trémolo rauque, rattrapé de justesse. Le coin de sa main brosse ses mirettes d'un geste droit. La face géométrique se retient de se tordre boule de papier. La larme traditionnelle coule dans le cou rasé de près, grimpe la clavicule en boule et colore d'un point humide le col de sa chemise. La tâche disparaît dans les carreaux.

Dean ne sait pas chialer autrement, Cas le sait bien. Il sait les yeux tournés en bas à droite, les mains angoissées, la stupeur de statue qui rend ses épaules lourdes comme du plomb. Il sait le dos niqué à force d'en porter trop. Il sait la peau même du dos, et la cicatrice de lait sous l'omoplate, et le relief des vertèbres xylophones. Ses ongles s'y accrochaient, des lèvres râpeuses, il s’y retenait…

Cas secoue la tête. Il faudra oublier ça. Chacun sa came, chacun son amnésie. La sienne sera juste moins easy que celle de son chasseur au bout des doigts en guns. Et Dean reprend :

« Cette caisse, c’était la mienne. Enfin avant. On était des gosses, et on l’a toujours conduite aussi loin que je me souvienne, mais mon padre, c’est à moi qu’il l’avait filée. J’avais dix-huit ans, j’étais… J’étais ridicule, putain ! Je roulais des épaules et je sifflais les meufs pour être sûr d’avoir ce qu’il fallait dans le slip. J’ai tout lâché quand mon frangin s’est barré à la fac. Voulait pas reprendre l’affaire familiale, tirait toujours la tronche. »

Castiel fronce les sourcils, arrache le drame de sa chair pour rester sur la longueur d’onde choisie à l’origine, pour en revenir à la mission d’origine. Si Dean se souvient de quoi que ce soit, ils sont dans la merde. Ils peuvent ranger les machettes, ou s’en scier tout de suite les pattes, s’allonger dans des champs et attendre que la fin du monde s’abatte sur leur minois crasseux. Cas ne le tolérerait pas. Les anges sont habitués à un meilleur rendement que ça, et les hunters ne peuvent pas se permettre ce genre de bourde conne, tant leurs rangs et leurs arbres généalogiques se voient ravagés par les guerres inter-espèces. Mais surtout, il en crèverait. Il en crèverait de savoir qu’il a tout perdu pour rien, que le sacrifice des amours jeunes s’est fait dans la stérilité la plus absolue.

« L’affaire familiale ? » demande-t-il, détendant son visage crispé de force, tentant le ton décontracté du gars tradi envoyé par le groupe de soutien.

Dean croise brièvement son regard, dans un coup d’œil accompagné d’un sourire trop maigre pour être réellement chaud.

« Un garage… notre père gérait un garage, » explique-t-il en se levant pour ramener une tasse de thé de la kitchenette – le type a une tête à boire du thé, il se dit sans se l’expliquer. « Sammy était pas chaud pour ça, je sais pas, j’ai jamais trop capté, mais… Mais le jour où il est rentré et qu’il a pas osé croiser mon regard de la soirée, j’ai grillé qu’il avait d’autres projets. On s’est engueulés comme des chiens, tous les trois, c’était un putain de carnage. Il m’en voulait à mort, je crois qu’il comptait sur moi quand moi tout ce que j’avais en tête, c’est qu’il allait se faire la malle en pleine nuit et que j’allais crever sans jamais revoir mon frère. »

Il a un vieux rire ironique, gentiment amer, qui sent les cartouches brûlées et le fer qui recoud la peau, les douleurs primitives et les silex qui tranchent la pulpe des doigts. Il tend la tasse brûlante à Castiel. L’ange ne cille pas en saisissant la céramique bon marché à pleine main.

« Les clés de ma bagnole, je lui ai fourrées dans la main le soir-même, alors qu’il tirait la gueule dans son coin en voulant me faire croire qu’il pionçait. Il m’a regardé avec des yeux… Putain, putain t’imagine pas. Il m’a demandé de conduire, « pas sans toi », il disait… On a pris la route comme des glands, sans embarquer assez de bouffe pour tenir jusqu’à Palo Alto, sans prévenir le paternel ni faire le plein. C’était la mort. On aurait cru qu’on était vieux comme le monde. Je lui ai laissé les clés de la caisse, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Et quand je suis rentrée à la maison… »

Le sourire terrible, tordu, camoufle les poings du père resté seul à la baraque pendant la cavalcade des fils. Dean ne termine pas sa phrase. Castiel s’est levé, le souffle lourd, de la chaise trop propre calée dans le coin de sa pièce. Il voudrait tout envoyer voler, gueuler comme jamais, comme aux premières rencontres, tout éclater. Les assiettes pèteraient au sol, on s’en enfoncerait les éclats dans les pieds. Les vitres exploseraient, feraient des pluies de verre. Un mur s’effondrerait pour la forme…

Mais il se contente de s’approcher de Dean toujours assis sur le lit, le visage bouffé par un cocktail de culpabilité et d’une peine plus humaine qu’il ne pourrait jamais le soupçonner. Ses doigts passent sur le front du chasseur, faussement sûrs d'eux. Ses mains rattrapent Dean juste à temps pour l’étendre sur les couvertures, endormi par les sciences gracieuses propres aux bestioles du Seigneur. Sous ses ongles à lui, il reste des écailles de sang.

(Lorsqu’il se réveillera le lendemain matin, Dean ne se souviendra de rien. La tasse de thé « oubliée » par Castiel l’intriguera vaguement, mais il ne se posera pas de question et la videra dans l’évier avant de faire la vaisselle ; de toute façon, cela fait longtemps qu’il ne carbure plus à cela.)

Cas ne regrette pas d’avoir effacé sa mémoire une seconde fois. La manœuvre n’était pas vraiment nécessaire, pense-t-il en quittant le petit appartement, mais lui en avait besoin. Il ne veut pas que la moindre image de lui existe encore dans l’esprit bousillé du hunter. Il ne veut pas reprendre le risque de devoir tout recommencer à zéro si leurs affinités refaisaient leurs preuves et que Dean décidait de revoir ce type du groupe de soutien, qu’il avait invité à boire un verre chez lui un jour où les mots avaient besoin de sortir de sa bouche plutôt que de ses cuisses tranchées.

Ses pas dans les marches résonnent dans la cage de soirée. Il en veut à la terre entière, et personne n’y peut rien.

Il remonte dans la voiture qui l’attend en bas de l’immeuble en claquant la porte, et le moteur démarre presque immédiatement. Il n’a pas le temps de voir l’Impala entièrement retapée garée sur le parking du bâtiment. Ils roulent vingt bonnes minutes avant que l’un d’entre eux ne reprenne la parole, le temps de quitter la ville et ses lumières déjantées, le temps de laisser les sentiments se tasser un peu sur la croûte de ceux qu’on voudrait s’amputer.

« T’aurais dû l’effacer de ta mémoire aussi, » finit par lâcher Sam lorsqu’ils entrent sur l’autoroute.

Ils n’en ont jamais trop parlé, tous les deux. Ils n’ont jamais trop parlé tout court, d’ailleurs. C’en est presque drôle, qu’ils soient les deux derniers membres de la team, qu’ils se retrouvent collés l’un à l’autre comme des amis d’amis se retrouvent à boire une bière ensemble en soirée pendant que les aimés s’éclatent entre eux. Castiel baisse les yeux sur ses mains, jongle encore un peu avec la lame glissée de la manche de son imper. Il aurait aimé garder sa bague, ce bête anneau de métal fendu, se faire ficher comme un pigeon. S’il retourne le voir, il lui piquera. Sam tourne brièvement ses yeux sur lui, comme s’il savait exactement ce qu’il avait en tête. Cas ouvre la bouche, la referme.

« J’aurais dû l’effacer de ta mémoire, » c’est finalement tout ce qu’il trouve à répondre. Le silence avec lequel ils enchaînent prouve qu’ils ont tous les deux conscience de la vérité logée dans la déclaration.

Ça aurait été plus facile, ouais. Ça aurait été plus facile.

Oublier Dean. Oublier les fraternités sanguines et sanguinaires comme les autres, toutes les autres. Oublier les regards verts et les poings défoncés, la peau craquelée à l’endroit des articulations, le rouge qui rentre et qui sort. Oublier qu’on était trois, un homme à la mer, et qu’on l’y a précipité. Oublier qu’on a fait le choix ; que Sam, le premier, l’a fait, mais surtout qu’on l’a accepté. Qu’on fait partie du complot. Qu’on a joué la carte sécurité. Qu’on a compris le schéma narratif type et qu’on est pas près de le laisser se reproduire. Qu’on a passé les doigts sur son front et qu’en une seconde, on a vu toute sa vie se vider de ses yeux. Qu’on a corrompu la mémoire pour lui laisser une chance de rester en vie.

Dans la tête, ils ont des expressions toutes faites, type « c’est pour le mieux » et autres « j’ai fait ça pour lui » dégueulasses qui n’ont jamais raison comme il faut. Ils ne parviennent pas à penser au combat qui s’annonce, quand bien même c’est en vue de cette mission suicide qu’ils ont fait sauter un pion de leur échiquier. Ils n’imaginent pas le sang partout sur leur gueule, le fer dans la chair et les yeux révulsés qui les attendent, gerbe en gorge, les os littéralement à fleur de peau. Ils n’ont que Dean en tête, _Dean Dean Dean_ , et la litanie leur fout la migraine.

Personne n’allume la radio ; on a trop peur de tomber sur l’un des hits préférés du gamin. On garde les yeux fixés sur la route.

Sam s’arrête quinze kilomètres plus loin, sans prévenir, pour gueuler sa rage en pleine campagne, garé à l’arrache sur le bord de la chaussée. Castiel croit un moment qu’il va s’arracher la peau du visage à mains nues. Appuyé contre une voiture qui n’est pas la leur et qui ne le sera jamais, l’observant de loin sans oser réellement intervenir, il aimerait savoir le consoler.

« J’ai prié pour que ça ne marche pas, » il a sur le bout des lèvres.

Il ne dit rien.

Clairement, Dieu les a lâchés.

 

 


End file.
